1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to modular computing systems employing edge-coupled circuit boards and, more particularly, to the coupling of a circuit board to a backplane, motherboard, or other circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular computing systems often rely on the connection of one or more circuit boards to a corresponding backplane, motherboard, or other circuit board. To illustrate, server systems often employ a server chassis having a backplane with slot connectors into which one or more server blades are inserted or connected, and desktop computers often employ expansion slots into which expansion cards may be inserted and connected. The conventional approach involves a technician pushing the circuit board from an edge furthest away from the connecting backplane, forcing the circuit board toward the server backplane and introducing unstable compression forces along the length of the circuit board, which can cause it to bend or crack. Further, in many implementations, the technician building, maintaining, or modifying the computing system does not have a clear view of the slot connector on the backplane or motherboard during the circuit board coupling process, and thus is required to attempt to couple a connector on the circuit board with the corresponding connector without visual cues. This frequently leads to misalignment resulting in damage to the connectors or the circuit boards themselves.